


Mike Wheeler's Journal

by Schoolgirl188



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Also will add relationships as I go, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Canon Compliant, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mother Hen Steve harrington, Other, Recovery, Story within a Story, Will and Steve are friends, i'll add tags as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-01-27 09:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12578868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schoolgirl188/pseuds/Schoolgirl188
Summary: Michael Wheeler, now in his fortys is happily married, has a few kids, and a steady job. But he feels the need to explain how he got to where he is, he doesn't know why, but he did it anyway. So here it is.(Bad at summaries, so sorry, just enjoy I hope)





	1. Introduction - By Mike Wheeler

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first story on ao3. I hope it's good, and if anyone see's a part that doesn't make sense or has bad grammar, please tell me, I'll try to fix it. I'm also very bad at formatting, this is like the first thing I've had the guts to actually post, so yeah...

Hello, my name is Michael Wheeler. If you're reading this you probably already know me and my friends story, a very scary, unbelievable, but very true story. I won’t go into much detail about it, it’s not a time we all look back at fondly...I mean yes it did bring me and my significant other closer together (key word “significant other” I do not plan on spoiling the romantic part of this story),but it was still utterly horrifying.  
This is basically my introduction. I plan on telling you all why I’m writing this, and a little bit about me and my friends now, then you’ll just have to wait for the next chapter to find out more.  
So first off I’m writing this because my spouse suggested it. The story of...everything that happened when I was younger still haunts many of us to date. And it’s been swimming around in my brain lately, so my love said this should help.   
I honestly already have so many ideas of how to write this out to you all, how I can put this one big muddy, messy, and amazing after story onto paper. Because yes, I thought about writing out the story that you’ve all already heard. Then I thought, what’s the point of having you all hear the same thing, over and over. And there is none, a point that is. So I will be writing out the amazing after story, the recovery, the self-finding, the struggles, the...love. Yes romance wormed it’s way into our story, I mean without it none of us would be married now, which we all are.  
Well now that you know my reason, let's get to where we all are now, then you can learn what guided us to the lives we lead now. What struggles and highs we went through to get where we are. A thrilling story in my opinion.   
We’ll start with me. I , Mike Wheeler, am a mental health doctor of sorts. I make sure that people of all ages are in the correct mental state to leave a hospital with any kind of prescription drug, to help people who could have, or already have PTSD after a traumatic event. And many other things that have to do with the mental health of any patients inside my hospital. Yes, it doesn’t seem like something I would do, but after everything that happened, and seeing my closest friends...no family, in such a broken mental and for some physical state, it’s the only job I could see myself ever actually doing and enjoying.  
My oldest friend and confidant, Will is now a very successful author. He has many, many amazing sci-fi, fantasy, and sometimes just educational books. At first income for him was low, he had multiple jobs on the side to keep himself a float, but soon enough he was earning money in the truck loads. He paid for his own bills and taxes, along with his mother's bills when she had lost her job, just enough to pay that years taxes. In other words, he’s bassicly the most successful of us all now.   
Lucas, the amazing kid, well not so much now... Anyways, Lucas is now one of those guys who talks about the baseball game as it’s going on...the..um...the...COMMENTER! That’s it! He’s a baseball commenter. Baseball started interesting him in sophomore year, and he never wanted to play, but talking about it became a hobby. It’s a good job for him.   
Dustin, the stay at home dad. Like no joke. Unbelievable I know, but you don’t know the whole story yet. He has his reasons. I won’t reveal them now, or what’s the point of writing this story yeah? Well anyway, he’s perfectly happy with his arrangements, and if you knew him now you would understand better.   
Elleven, Jane, Ell, E...whatever you call her, she is also a stay at home parent. She has a happy and carefree life now. Her and her spouse are perfectly happy. They have raised three kids and Ell now watches her grandchildren for her kids when they have to work.   
Maxine, or back than she went by Max, is an engineer of sorts. She runs a skateboard shop, she makes every board by hand and decorates them with the help of her team. They are really great, and she gets good money for them, so she and her spouse are pretty well off.   
Jonathan is now a father of five, crazy right? He’s a professional photographer, everyone saw that coming. But he’s a pretty well known photographer, so he lives pretty well off aswell. Lots of money for him.  
Steve...ahhh...Steve Harrington. The heartthrob of Hawking's, till Billy came around at least. Anyway he coaches little league teams, doesn’t get him a lot, but he enjoys it so that’s all that matters. He also has quite a few kids, and is home most of the time. But happy.  
And my sister, Nancy Wheeler, I will not say what her last name is now. Again we are all married, so her last name has changed. She is also a writer, more of a mystery and theorist writer, but good nonetheless. I swear she’s a cryptid.   
Other than that my parents are both in an old folks home now, me and my spouse live in their old home, my childhood home. Nancy and her spouse live only a few blocks away, and everyone else lives fairly close by, except for Ell and her family, they live out by the woods, around Will’s old home. Joyce also lives in an old folks home, the same one as my parents actually. But Hopper, sadly passed away a few years ago, left Eleven in ruins for months, but she picked herself back up. She always does.   
This is it for my introduction I guess, not much left to say without spoiling the first few things I want to write out for guys. So yeah, I hope whoever is reading this now, if anyone actually is, enjoyed and has a great day..? God this is cringey...well anyway, bye I guess...


	2. 9th Grade (Part 1) By: Michael Wheeler

Hello, Mike again. Today was an odd day at work. A case that sounded very familiar to…that...came up. Can’t say much about it since all of that stuff is confidential. But it worries me slightly. Okay a lot more than slightly, but I’m not aloud to say much more so let’s move on. 

Let’s talk about where I’m starting this story of mine, because if I didn’t tell you and just jumped in you might be a bit confused, right? I just read that out loud, and Will, the professional and successful writer just laughed-

“No stop!”  
“Just one line I promise!!”  
“No William stop this right now!-oof!!”  
“Sorry!!”  
“Abuse!!”  
Actual quote from Mike Wheeler: “I mean they won’t! Right!? I can’t just confuse them and hope they figure it out! That’s...that’s just cruel!!”  
“But it’s true!!”  
“Hate to break it to you Mikey, but writers are cruel..”  
“...Shut up and let me get back to work.”

Sorry about that...the last line was Will, I won’t erase it I guess. But anyway, like I was saying ‘till I was rudely interrupted...I’m starting this story at the beginning of 9th grade. Mainly because after everything that happened in 8th, it was all just recovery really. We recovered from trauma, introduced Will to Ell (They became so close it was scarey, like Shining twins kinda thing). Joyce took her time in recovering from Bob. I still think about him sometimes….  
Anyway, a few other things that happened in the half of a school year and the summer that I’m skipping over was Nancy and Jonathan continued with their relationship...sorta. It grew awkward for both of them, and they cut it off at the end of the summer No hearts broken, and no hard feelings. And no, Nancy didn’t get back with Steve. I think they all needed a break from the dating scene.   
So let’s get back to what I was saying, the start of 9th grade, Freshman in Highschool. A sunny autumn day, leaves painted the colors of the sunset and the grass just tinted yellow from the lack of care. The wind was crisp as the four of us biked together, silent except for the clunks and squeaks from bike chains and wheels. My feet moved almost robotically in the familiar rhythm that came with riding my bike. We stopped about halfway there to wait for Ell and Max, they met us here, Max on her skateboard and Eleven on a bike she had gotten over the summer- 

Ah...yes let’s talk about Eleven. Me and Ell never did take our relationship any farther than the Snow Ball. The kiss that happened while we were dancing, kinda felt forced? It’s hard to explain, but I think we both thought we kinda...had too? We talked about it a bit at the sleepover at Will’s after, and both decided the spark was gone. So we are friends now, and again, no hard feelings.

Anyway, it only took about two minutes for the girls to show, up and then we started back up, bike slowly beside Max since we were usually pretty early going this pace anyway. 

“So MIke, how’s this week's campaign coming?”

I looked over at Dustin slightly at this, “Pretty good, don’t wanna spoil anything, but you guys are in for a doozy this week.” 

“No one says ‘doozy’ Mike.” Lucas deadpanned,

“Yeah okay, totally tubular.” I snorted, making the others burst out in laughs as Lucas huffed. 

This is how most mornings went, light banter shared between tired but happy friends. School was a different story, we weren’t nearly as open on school grounds, at least not with others. I mean it’s hard to go one lunch period without getting weird looks when Lucas and Dustin get in a stupid argument about something or the other. It doesn’t help when Max joins in being equally as loud, about halfway through. Eleven ignores them like a champ, while me and Will share our own soft conversations, giggling at some of their dumber remarks here and there. It’s a good system. 

And for weekend we cycle through whose house we sleep at. My personal favorite is staying at Eleven’s because Hopper doesn’t really care what we do, as long as it doesn’t have to do with drugs, alcohol or nudity. That weekend happened to be Eleven’s turn as well. 

That first week went smoothly, only a few teases from Troy here and there, nothing to hard core yet. Key word yet. Troy always like to take it easy in the beginning of the year, makes you feel safe, than hits hard about halfway through the first semester. No mercy. 

Honestly we were all excited to see how he would react when he started to mess with Will or something and then the girl that made him pee his pants and broke his arm(Eleven) shows up. We are gonna have to record that somehow. (I actually still own this video and cherish it till this day.)

And speaking of that amazing video, it was taken when me and Will had been waiting for the others by the bike rack outside of school one warm afternoon. I think the exact conversation we had went a bit like this:

“So, got any plans later?”   
“No but I’m glad you asked, because I need to talk to you Mike.”  
“What’s up? It doesn’t have to do with...that..right?”  
“Oh, no! But it really is impor-”

What Will had been trying to tell me that day will have to be a story for another time. I’m pretty sure we didn’t talk about it again ‘till that coming summer...sometimes I look back and wish I could slap myself for being so stupid that summer...but again-story for another time!

And then all the idiot himself. Troy pranced his way over to us, goons at his sides.   
“Well if it isn’t frog-face and Zombie Boy? Been enjoying the first few weeks, have ya? Been going to easy on you guys, so let’s pick it up a notch….yeah?”   
And with a knuckle crack he threw a fist towards Will, and acting on instinct I threw myself in front of the fist, taking it as a hard blow in the chest. If I hadn’t intervened, Will’s nose would most likely be broken.   
I grunted with the force and staggered a bit, but held my ground. I was scared, I mean everyone was scared of their school bully, but it made me feel weak. That kind of fear.   
Being afraid of this measly human made me feel week. And looking back at it now, I could understand why. Now a-days I have a much better perspective on things I didn’t as a kid, and I can tell you I felt weak because I’d literally faced hell and survived. So why was this stupid jerk striking a nerve?   
But I didn’t have to stand in fear for long, as him and his goons closed in on us. I was still standing protectively over Will. He had one hand wrapped around one of my arms, and the other pressed against his own rapid heart-beat. 

And then our savior showed up. Dressed in a pair of overalls, a white tanktop and a much too big flannel button up. She stopped her foot as she stood behind them. 

“Stop” 

They seemed to realize all too late that they were about to get their asses kicked.   
As they turned around, ready to snarl and maybe even throw a punch at Eleven too. 

Than their faces dropped as they recognized the crazy chick that made people pee their pants and break their arms. And just like that they fled. Faces white as sheets, eyes as large as walnuts. 

It was fantastic. 

Dustin, Max, and Lucas came from behind a bush holding a camera. I don’t know how they got one, and hid so well with such a large thing. But they did. And what they caught on tape was totally worth the punch in the chest. Sure it would bruise. But that video was damn worth the purple, than blue, than yellow-green sickly color it would turn. Still tender by the time Halloween came around. 

But they could guarantee they wouldn’t be messed with anymore, by those three at least. Many others would try and get shot down. Most people that thought the term ‘Zombie boy’ was still the funniest thing on the planet. 

But we made it through that year, and all the years to come with our fierce new protector. And….I’m running out of time. Having a dinner party with everyone tonight. I have a few more stories from the ninth grade that I’ll share when I find time.   
I hoped this was enjoyable, and I’ll be back...soon hopefully…if work doesn’t get too crazy.


	3. Will's Summer - By: Will Byers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I kinda had to add this to help clear somethings up, for myself and hopefully for you guys too. But this will also help a bigger conflict I'm trying to get started, get started. Anyway I hope this is enjoyable for you guys. So yeah!

Hello...not Mike this time. His work is getting very...hectic. He’s filled me in, but I’m not aloud to say much. I noticed how much this story(?) means to him, writing this, telling you all about how our crazy lives could go back to normal. We could still be humans afterwards. 

So I read through what he had so far, and thought that maybe I could put some input on what was going on with me during this time, ad hopefully I’ll be able to convince at least a few of the others to try and pitch in if they have time. So I’ll be talking a little bit about the summer after eighth grade, along with beginning of ninth.

It’s about that conversation we had, it was short. But when we would actually get back to it, it would change...a lot of stuff. Some for the best, some for the worse. So let’s get into it…

I was stuck between inner turmoil and an unaccepting society. It was killing me.  
It started in the middle of summer, Dustin and Lucas were falling head over heels for Max. Mike and Eleven were still trying to figure themselves out. Jonathan and Nancy were still together then. And my mom was still getting over Bob. No one was really all that concerned about me any more, or at least that’s what it felt like. 

And then I started to feel like, maybe I would fit in again if I could get a girl of my own. But none of them caught my eye. None at all. And it worried me...a lot. Then one nice day me, Mom, and Jonathan traveled a few towns over to see one of mom’s old friends. Her name was Kathy, she was also divorced. She had a daughter and a son. And I thought maybe this girl will be the one that opens the amazing world of females to me. But no. The encounter with Kathy’s children went in the exact opposite direction.

Her son opened me up to the amazing handsome, strong, and sexy world of men. And it felt like I dived in head first. Just like he did, into their inground pool. Tight swim-trunks, and tight abs. I saw nothing wrong with it until we got home. When I met back up with my friends after the trip, they told me about two boys in town, beat to a pulp because they were ‘fags’. Or gay. Boys who like other boys.

None of them agreed with what had happened. But my heart still sunk. What if my mom thought like that? Hopper? Mr. Clarke? My friends? My brother? How would they feel if they found out...that I was a fag? 

They would hate you.

My brain supplied, and I shuddered, and hoped no one noticed. But I wasn’t that lucky. Always had the worst luck. I mean look at my past. So of course they all noticed. 

“You alright Will?”  
Mike, he always made sure I was okay first.

“Yeah everything all good bud?”  
“Nothing like that showing up again, right?”  
Dustin and Lucas. Great friends. But they were closer to each other than than they were to me and Mike. Just how me and Mike were closer to each other then we were to them. And Max and Eleven watched on in quite concern. Max because she didn’t really know what to say. She didn’t know mel that well. And Eleven because she was usually a silent person. 

I had told them I felt sick and quickly fled, making it home as fast as possible. I knew Eleven would be home soon, so I tried anything at all to fall asleep quickly. Because I knew she knew I was fine. Well illness wise. We had like a silent communication between us. Not in a romantic way whatsoever. More of a twin like connection. And she knew it had been the conversation topic that had set me off. Made me uneasy and scared and sad all at once.

I tried many ways to fall asleep, and ultimately failed. She opened the front door, closing it silently like always. Than made her way to my room, feet sounding as light as a fairy’s.

“Why didn’t you tell?”  
She knew. It made me freeze, gulp, and fight back tears all at once.  
“Friends...no...siblings don’t lie Will. Why didn’t you tell me?”  
I took a deep shaky breath before answering, “Because I just found out. I’m sorry…”

She made her way over to me and hugged me hard and long. She let me cry out my fear and frustrations and my sadness for those two boys.   
“They lived.” She mumbled, “Alive and happy. They still walk around together, bruised, cut up, but happy. Because they are still being themselves.”  
Eleven always knew just what to say. To know that those two boys were alive, happy, and still fighting this very closed-minded town made me feel infinitely times better. 

After that night, I decided to go get help from someone I knew would never judge me, to my face at least. So I found Steve after school Monday.

“Willy! What’s up kid?”   
He smiled at me as I approached his car, he and his friends all hung around it. I looked around at his friends shyley, an almost scared look on my face. And then he clicked into what we like to call “Mom mode”. He ‘shoo'ed his friends and opened the passenger door. 

His friends watched with odd expressions as he spoke very, very softly to me. He was like mother hen, we all went to him with problems and for advice. It was great.

“Castle Byers or the park bud?”

“Castle…” I said, giving the older boy a shy smile. He nodded and gestured for me to take a seat. So I did, buckling as he shut the door for me and walked so the other side. He waved to his friends with his ‘mother’ face still on. Must be scary.

I remember giggling at that thought. His friends had probably never seen this side of him. This very gentle and soft-spoken side of Steve was usually something he only used when one of us kids was hurt, or just down in the dumps. This was one of the first times he’s actually used it in public around people who have no idea what we’ve all been through.

He hopped into the driver's seat, and buckled himself up while I dug around in the arm rest for the mix tape. I left one in everyone’s car, for their enjoyment, and mine. Once it was found I pushed it into the tape-player(?) and pushed play. The first song that rang out around us was a pretty predictable song for me. 

“Should I stay or should I go!” Me and Steve sang in unison. The windows rolled down as he drove towards Castle Byers. 

Hanging out with Steve was always nice. I didn't usually hang out with him alone, most of the time we only actually hung out when everyone decided to meet up for one thing or the other. But just us two was nice and peaceful.

“Hop on out kid, I'll park my girl the catch up to ya, yeah?”  
I nodded and unbuckled, stepping out of the car and closing the door behind me as I started into the woods, towards Castle Byers.

I don't know what Steve did with his car but I do remember him running to my side about five minutes later, walking beside me silently besides the crunch of the forest floor underneath us. 

We made it to CB about ten minutes later. I crouched down and crawled through the doorway, then flopped myself down on the small mattress in the corner. He sat Indian style across from me.

“So….what’s up bud?”

“I….”   
I had no idea how to start this conversation. No idea at all. I grew clammy and nervous, and my plans were sweating and my face was flushed. I must look like I have having a heat-stroke if I'm honest.

“Hey don't work yourself up, take your ti-”

“How did you know you liked boys?”

That made both of us very quite.  
Steve had come out to all of us at the beginning of the summer after 8th grade. We all had been accepting, because you don't live through what we've lived through together to desert one another over stupid shit like love. And if we could accept a girl with super powers, I'm pretty sure we could accept him liking boys and girls….he’d called it being Bisexual? 

“I… you gotta promise to not tell.” I nodded frantically, I would have done anything, and kept any secrets to help me understand all these confusing thoughts.

“It was, and don’t let this make it awkward alright? But, it was your brother. Jonathan...he...we did some stuff, he regretted it. Won’t look at me the same...but that’s not your problem kid. All that matters is that you know whatever is going through the big brain of yours right now is nothing to be ashamed off. As long as your not fuckin’ animals right?”

That got us both laughing, but as I let his words sink in I suddenly felt bad for this father/mother figure of mine. Well to word it better, I felt bad for Steve and I was mad at Jonathan? I guess that kinda makes sense. I mean, Steve has done so much for me, he helped me through my recovery, like when mom and Jonathan couldn't stay home for one reason or the other, he would come over and draw and listen to music with me, or just sit there while I slept, he even cooked for me a few times. Steve is honestly just a cool dude, and I’m rambling and none of the shit above probably makes any sense. But I just remember being so mad at Jonathan. 

After that me and Steve just kinda sat. We didn’t say anything. And I think I fell asleep after a while, my overflowing emotions exhausting me. The last thing I remember from that encounter was Steve picking me up and walking through the forest, back towards the road. Probably bringing me home.

“Thanks Steve.” 

I remember saying that, watching a small smile blossom on his face, but I was frowning to myself in that moment. Because I could see how hurt Steve was, and I knew why. He was in love with my brother, but my brother was disgusted with him, or at least that’s what he thought. But before I could reach out and comfort him, I slipped into a dreamless sleep.


	4. Dustin's Ninth Grade Knowledge - By: Dustin Henderson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An eye-opener for Mr. Henderson

Well, okay then, hello. This is not Mike, this is Dustin. As Mike has told you guys I’m a stay at home parent so I’m always free, unless it’s Monday, or Thursday. I’m also very busy on Wednesday nights. Kids play soccer. But I am not a writer. So this could potentially suck, a lot. 

But anyway let’s get started. Will asked me if I would add to this, explaining how busy Mike has been, and how much this meant to him. So I said, why the heck not right? Well let’s get started with my ninth grade experience. My ninth grade was pretty good. I finally gave up on Max, partly because I kinda just lost interest, but mostly because of the strain it was putting on me and Lucas’ relationship. And bros before hoes any day. So I had to save our relationship, and if that meant giving up a girl I honestly had no chance with, than so be it. 

It honestly was one of the best decisions I’ve ever made if I’m honest. Me and Lucas’ friendship was off the rocks, and back on the walkie-talkies. D and D nights were less tense and more jokes and jostles. Everything was back to normal (Well as normal as it can get with El being a permanent thing now, not that it’s bad, just interesting), and it was great! 

After that everything was really normal, and easy going. My ninth grade experience only had one eye-opening moment. 

I was introduced to the concept of people being trans, non-binary, bigender, etc. 

Not that I am any of those, I am male. But I honestly see nothing wrong with it, none of us (by us, I mean...you know, the gang) have any problem with it at all. But the way I was introduced to it was when a very interesting person showed up at school. They (Back before I knew them, I called them a she, and still feel really bad for it) weren’t like very much. They had a shaved head, well mostly. There was still a long part of it on top, it was tinted gold and red, later I would find out it was because they had dyed it earlier. They usually wore hoodies of all colors, short jean shorts, sometimes boy-short, sometimes booty short. They got around on a pair of very retro roller skates. And where just one grade above me (tenth grade). 

We all stared at them in awe, they had no fear to be who they were. No fear in standing up or themselves, and flipping off teachers behind their backs. It was a riot how we heard about that actually. It was lunch time and we could see them out a P.E., the teacher yelling at them for wearing their skates while they were supposed to be running. And they looked like they gave no fucks, whatsoever. Just taking it, not even attempting to take off the skates. 

By that point we were all pissing ourselves with laughter, everyone at lunch was. They were making horribly dirty jokes straight to the coach's face. Winking at any kid that would pass by, finger-gunning them. Then, finally, with one last huff the teacher stomped off. Not even attempting to write them up. And the finishing touch was them crouching down slightly, like a half squat, flipping them off with both hands, and biting their tongue with crossed eyes. It sent everyone in that lunch period into stitches, tears of mirth on everyone’s cheeks. 

It was the only thing people talked about for days, and they acted like it was nothing, swiftly avoiding high-fives, and cat-calls on their skates. Gliding through the halls, flipping off anyone with an offhanded comment about them. 

We had to meet them.

So we did. Max, who sadly didn’t have the same lunch period as us, found out that they were in her lunch period, and jumped at the chance to meet them. She said the talk went well, that they were super cool, and would love to meet up with us, especially after the mention of D and D. So maybe a new party member right? I know Mike was a stickler with that stuff in the past, but he had his El back, so he can go suck an egg. 

We all met at the abandoned bus. We don’t know how they knew how to get there, but they did, and it worked out. And then when we were all introducing ourselves is when they dropped the bomb. So hands in their much-too-large jean jacket, they said,

“Hi, I’m Delaney. I know I look like a girl, but I’m not one, so please don’t call me her or she, or some crap..”

Mike was the first who broke out of his confusion. 

“If you're not a girl, than you must be a boy...right?” Delaney sighed before jumping into their explanation of woe.

“Okay, this has to happen so here we go. I am non-binary. I don’t being called a girl or a boy. I like being called them or they. Please don’t call me an it, it's rude and offensive, thanks. I do have boobs as you can see. I like them a lot, so I won't hide them, unless it’s a particularly bad dysphoria day. But anyway, that does mean I was born female, but that is incorrect. If you have any questions please ask now.” El jumped at the offer.

“What does...dysphoria...mean?” Delaney smiled at that,

“Great question! It means I hate my body, and my skin itches, and sometimes I wanna tear it off because being trapped in a girl body when I am neither a girl or boy it hell.” They had a very creepy smile on their face. And in that moment you could have heard a pin drop, and were on grass.

“Okay, okay, chill your dills. But no really, I have it because of me being non-binary. I would still have it if I chose not to accept myself and pretend to be a girl, but it would be much worse, and most likely harmful to my physical and mental state. It’s getting much better, and I see a therapist for it. But it does mean that I feel incorrect, wrong, and gross in my body. So yeah. It sucks.” We all nodded slowly at that much more...tame explanation.

“So you just don’t wanna be a girl or boy?” We all jumped at El’s voice as it broke the sudden quiet.

“Yes.” Delaney nodded, and El nodded. 

Then she shrugged, “Okay, welcome to the party. I’m El, the mage...that’s what it’s called right Mike?” Mike was shocked into silence for a second, before he smiled wide and nodded. 

“Yeah, El’s our maje, I’m the paladin, but mostly I master. I’m Mike.” He stepped forwards and offered Delaney a hand, which they shook with a smile. I decided to step forwards next.

“Dustin. I’m the bard.” I also shook their hand, then Lucas, the Max. And we ended up hanging out there till sundown. Just being kids for the first time in a while.

They would learn about what had happened with us all, but not right now. The peace was good to enjoy and absorb for now.


	5. A Spark By: Mike Wheeler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really short, well shorter than usual. Sorry! I've been trying to find the inspiration and time to get actual quality stuff out to you guy so, I hope you can wait just a little longer if your waiting on my other fics. Sorry again!

Hi everyone. It’s Mike. I’ve been given the weekend off after the crazy week I’ve had. And it’s nice. Kinda boring, but nice. I decided that I could probably grind out at least three chapters while I’m home. But before all that I really want to thank all my friends. They help more than they know. And getting parts of the story from their perspective was great! Because I honestly had no idea how to introduce Delaney. But of course, stay at home dad Dustin figured it out, and executed it with ease. So yeah, big thanks to all of them.

Anywho! Let’s jump back in shall we? So Will went over his self discovery, and Dustin introduced Delaney. I guess I could talk about Delaney coming to my house the first time. It was sure...interesting. And honestly I should have known she would become my sister-in-law the moment her and Nancy saw each other for the first time. They just stood there and stared at each other for a minute, then both broke out into dark blushes looking away from each other. But I was ever the oblivious, as usual. 

And….oh shit. I didn’t mean to reveal that, and I don’t really wanna backspace, and figure out how to re-write that in a better way...soo…. I’m gonna be lazy, and now you all know that my sister actually has just a Significant Other, no wife or husband. So yeah….

Anyway, as I was saying the first time Delaney came over we had all been in the front yard, bathing suit clad in the warm weather, chasing each other with the hose. Laughter filling the air as all six of us ran around the yard. 

Then a wolf-whistle sounded through the air, and we all turned towards the noise. The whistler turned out to be Delaney, they had been rollerblading down the street. A pair of denim shorts hugged their legs, a fluttery and floral tank top blew around in the wind as they skated. The little hair they had was tied up in a messy bun, a pair of large sunglasses rested on the bridge of their nose.   
“Hey nerds!” They called out, skating closer and smiling at us all, “Whos lovely abode is this?”  
“It’s mine.” I answered as I stepped forwards, standing a few feet away from them now, my body still dripping from the most recent hose attack. They nodded in response, crouching down and starting to unlace their skates. We all watched, a little confused, until they finished standing up and holding the skates in their hands.  
“Gonna invite me in nerds?” They had a small smile and a twinkle in their eye.   
I nodded quickly and turned towards the pile of towels on the porch, “Wrap yourselves up guys, I’ll turn off the hose.” We all got to work cleaning up and getting dry enough to actually be able to go back inside.   
Once we were all in an acceptable state to enter the house, we led Delaney inside. I yelled out to my mother, telling her another friend had joined us, and without waiting for an answer we all started heading to the basement.   
Delaney stopped with one foot on the first step, they were the second last to go down, me being the very last. I stared at them as they stared over into the living room, eyes wide. I followed their gaze and rolled my eyes,  
“That’s just my sister Nancy.” I said with a grimace, they nodded dumbly and their eyes grew even wider as Nancy looked in her direction from where she was on the couch.   
The moment was awkward, for me at least. Watching them have a ‘moment’, I mean you would have thought they were both glowing or something, the way they were looking at each other.   
Then Delaney scrambled down the rest of the stairs, and Nancy looked back at the tv, both blushing furiously. I was oblivious, completely. It wouldn’t be the first time I failed to notice the obvious. But after that we just talked and joked and laughed, and soon we all found ourselves falling asleep. The last thing I remember is being momentarily woken up by a soft thunk on the stairs, a flash of what looked like Delaney’s red-ish hair, and then Nancy’s mud-brown hair. And then I was asleep again, dead to the world as I leaned my head against Will’s where it layed on my shoulder. 

But yeah, that moment, I didn’t remember it until a while afterwards, when Nancy and Delaney finally told me about their relationship. But that’s not important right now, right now I must go make dinner because it’s my turn tonight. Sorry that this is short, even though i have ‘nothing’ to do this weekend, I find myself finding a lot of things for me to do. But anyways, until next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Again tell me if you see any mistakes. I know it's short, sorry about that. But intros are always kinda short I guess. I hope you enjoyed, so bye for now.


End file.
